Konaha high skool sasuino!
by sasuino4evr
Summary: Sasuke and Ino meet.Sasuke likes Ino,Ino likes him back.WHAT next?  Lots of casual fluff,cuteness and well sasuino!
1. Chapter 1

"High school."Lady Tsunade thought,staring out the window."A golden time in a student's time when kids transform into young,mature adocolents and shape their career and future so they can be learn useful knowledge and skills to lead to a successful in pay back their parents."She smiled slightly. "To think that i'm the one who provides that and takes care of this huge crazy school and even crazier students in it,since i'm the principle and all."She glanced over at Shizune and Ino,who were waiting outside the door."But i'm not alone."She thought thankfully."Thanks for the documents,both of you."Lady Tsunade said grinned."Well,I am your assistant."Lady Tsunade turned towards Ino."Being representative for your grade doesn't get you out of getting tardy young lady,which is exactly what you'll become if you don't hurry."  
Ino answered smugly,"But you do appreciate my help riiiiight?"Lady Tsunade smiled ,fully this time,and tussled Ino's hair."Whatever kiddo."Ino rolled her eyes and complained,"That takes half and hour in the morning!Well I really need to go now,later!"She ran out her office as the two adults chuckeled."Shizune said cheerfully,"She doesn't lack energy...that's for sure!"Just as she got outside the door,Ino crashed into someone.

She landed on the floor with a binder,which had a bunch of paper stuffed into it,scattered all arouned smack in the middle of the hallway rubbed her head,her eyes shut tight,cursing silently."Just my rotton luck!"A voice rang in her ears."Hey,you okay?"A calm voice reached out her hand as someone handed her a bunch of opened her eyes and saw the MOST cutest guy in the entire world!He had raven colored locks that hung over his face and onyx eyes that looked full of felt herself wasn't the kind to fall this easily for guys(especially hot guys...)!She was Ino Yamanaka,for crying out loud!Trying to snap out of it she grumbled,"You've got some nerve!"The mystery guy smirked at her."Oh yeah?You sure seem pretty organized."Ino couldn't argue with that so she decided to just stick her tounge out at him just answered smugly,  
"So mature,aren't you?" Some meatball wierdo suddenly screamed out,"Hey lovebirds,you're both blocking the move it!"Ino got up,her hands tightened up into fists."Hey you freak,you want a piece of me?"She said with an angy backed off slowly,then ran off smirked."What's your name?"The raven haired guy asked her once they were at the side of the hallway,all of Ino's papers secure."Ino just tilted her head and innocently answered,"Shouldn't you be telling me YOUR name first?"She then hopped of,giving him a backwords laugh as she ran of into sighed as he stared after her,leaning against the wall.

"Teme!Teme!Freak'n answer me are you even alive in there?Dammit!"Naruto then shrugged and grinned mischiviously and dumped a bunch of water on got Sasuke's blinked a couple times and when he realized what happened,he started he broke into a coughing fit and started choking as he saw Ino walk by,giggling at slapped his hands on his forehead."Now she thinks i'm a freak or something..."  
Naruto looked intensely at him and something in the back of his mind snapped."YOU LIKE INO DON'T YOU!"He looked like he was about to faint or something."Keep it down dobe!"He looked at him cluelessly."First,there's no one here,don't be so ,if you like her,I know her so we could,you know,sit together at lunch or whatever."Sasuke squinted at Naruto, looked positively NOT sighed,trying to hide his nervousness."This day is definitely going to be interesting if nothing else.

"Hi guys!"Ino greeted cheerfully as she set her lunch tray down beside Temari at their usual table."Hey Naruto,hey Sasuke-"Her eyes suddenly froze as she realized who the dark haired guy in front of her was."You!"She blurted."From the hallway!"Sasuke just smirked,secretly glad she remembered him."Yeah,me from the hallway."Shikimaru,looking thoughtful,asked Ino,"How do you know his name then?"The rookie nine(who all sat together,being the ninth graders and all)turned silent,wondering the same swallowed on her turkey and when she was about to answer when Naruto chimed in,"She probably looked him up on facebook or secretly stalked him for a while."Ino screamed,"CHAAAAAAA!BAKA",and punched him on the whined as everyone laughed,even Ino,her embarrasment slipping stared at her intently,studying the way she laughed,the way she told jokes,the way she always brought out the happy part of way she was so smart,cute,funny and totally just couldnt help feeling this way about did she feel the same way about him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Teme,I don't see the whole thing with you and Ino going to well."Sasuke started to fact,that very same day,they had spent ten whole seconds talking about the could sense a lame excuse coming up so he interrupted."Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut no need to fear,Naruto is here!I'll help you hook up with her nooooooo problemooooo!"Sasuke just raised his eyebrow."Exactly how?"Naruto just pulled him over."Look,I know for a fact Ino hangs out arouned the park to collect flowers right arouned this time ALONE collecting flowers and such."So?"Sasuke asked."So...",Naruto replied,"You have a chance to impress is like right here,so go!"Naruto gave a hard stumbled over and fell on the ground,surprisingly right next to gasped and she smirked."I wish I had that on tape."Sasukejust rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish sat in silence for a while,Ino twiddling with strands of grass and Sasuke starring at the sky,then at Ino,then again at anywhere but her. Suddenly,something far off in the distance howled eerily."EEEEEEEK"!Ino screeched and clinged onto Sasuke's grabbed her hand and they sat together in silence,rays of sunlight blooming over them.  
".Are you ignoring me or something?TEME!""Sasuke rolled his had been thinking of the time he had spent with Ino at the how he HAD to get over her,since she didn;t like the girl of his dream had shown no interest in him the whole a let sighed."Quit poking me."Naruto just smiled was just so much FUN bothering Sasuke and pushing his buttons over and over and over until he popped."Face it.I'm always one step ahead of teme,I have a failproof plan to get you together with Ino-"Sauske interrupted cooly."Who says I want to get together with her in the first place?I got over her waaaaaaaaaay long ago."Naruto rolled his eyes."The only reason you're saying that is because you don't really know what she thinks of you,right?"Sasuke opened his mouth,but Naruto wasn't had seen the way she blushed when Sasuke spoke to her,the way she yelled when someone would mention her and Sasuke as an way she couldn't stop starring at saw the love/hate feeling Ino had towards Sasuke,and everyone thought it was completely Sasuke."I have a way we can find out."Naruto spoke slowly."It involves meeting me here at 7:00,a temperary hole in the wall and an all GIRLS can refuse,but the look on your face tells me that you won't."Naruto took a deep breath and smirked at Sasuke,folding his glared at him.A few minutes passed and Sasuke just sighed."Meet me here at 7:00."He muttered and was just step ahead.

well,I would like to thank the 1 person who commented on my story:sasuinobabe201!  
thanks so much!YOU WERE THE ONLY 1 WHO DIDNT WRITE IN THE REVIEW THAT THIS IS IN THE WRONG CATOGORY WELL I PUT IT IN THE TITLE THT THIS IS NARUTO SO STOP REVIEWING THAT CAUSE I COULDNT FIND THE NARUTO CATOGORY OK?so sasuinobabe201 thnx for encouriging me on for the nxt chaptr sorry for the wait and also please mail me on so i can reply personally thnks n the rest of you,read and review!(PWEESE?)  



End file.
